fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hollywood World
Hollywood World, along with its prequel, Crackers or Wackers, has a wiki of its own! Click here to see it! Hollywood World (ハリウッドの冒険 Hollywood Adventures) is a 2010 televison series that is spun-off from the show Crackers or Wackers. Based off of the thirty second episode of Crackers or Wackers, the gang hits Hollywood, California and meets new friends. Meanwhile, Diego and Dawn's relationship is still going strong, The Girls With Glasses have retired, and the hosts of the Total Drama series, Chris Mclean and Chef Hatchet, finally make an appearance. The first five seasons was rated TV-PG (TV-PG-D in a few episodes), but as time progressed, the plot became more serious, and the rating was upgraded to TV-14 when Season 6 premiered, and remained that way until the last episode, which aired on March 26, 2013. On August 15, 2015, a sequel series called Full Moon's Full Pokemon Journey started airing. Episodes Season 1 We Will Be The Movies Izeline Cartoons vs. Aliens Attack of the 50 foot Carly Lindsay and the Waffle Factory The Mighty Isabella! Karate Katie I Go To Russia Zoey 202 Riot on the Olympics Sing-Alongie Despicable Us Gives You Hell-O? The Awards Season 2 Short Films of the guys Hard-i-tude Dude, We're Getting The Best Friends Back Together! Teresa Movie The Boy Who Cried Bigfoot Take Me and My Breath Away Penny's Commercial Alejandro and Vanessa Take Us Away Not Always.... The Beginning of the Season Finale Stay oh Wait The Hollywood Chainsaw Massacre The Pokémon battle of a lifetime Season 3 Izzy Or Isn't She On Vacation? Launch Time Journey to the Center of Isabella Once Tried I Missed You Not Artificial Intelligence Totally Dramatic Put Your Mystries On Sponge X Togepi Evolves Egglets Travel to Sinnoh Coming From You Again What Hurted The Most Season 4 Mysteryous Misdreavus Across The Second Ceremony Brian and the Pushydogs The BFFFL Adventure of Katie and Sadie O.V.E.R.L.Y D.R.A.M.A.T.I.C Opening the Door-a into Team Rocket Lyra, the Matchmaker Mess Dudley Puppy, On the Pokemon Case Christmas Special This Is Love The Story of the Trade Foxy Jessie Dee Dee Dee Dee Prankalicous Season 5 Closing in on a Friendship Grass Delicious Fighting Monsters with Pocket Monsters Togekiss's Goodbye Team Team Galactic and Team Rocket! Fight with Teamwork! Win All Together Now Sudden Death Battle! Triple Battles, Triple Threats! Chimchar My Baby Chim Training What The Heck? Life as a Trainer + Vampire Part 1 Life as a Trainer + Vampire Part 2 Season 6 The Movie of Ritsu Tainaka The Pokemon of Ritsu Tainaka The First Battle of Ritsu Tainaka Yokai High Victini and the Bright Hero: Isabella Revenge of the Scott Full Moon de hakken The Dissappearance of Tsumugi Kotobuki Burgundy's Revenge Mitsuki's Dilemma Eternal Blizzard Khouryra Courtney, the Coordinator of the Waters! The Last Stage Season 7 Yukari is Thunder Rock and Roll Prince Powerpuff Girls K Love is War Mischievous Kiss Hollywood Host Club Powerpuff Mermaid Moon The Teleportation of Zero Handsome vs. Handsome vs. Handsome vs. Cute Go Dawn Go Hollywood Arts + Vampire Jealous? The Return of the Light Music Club! Part 1 The Return of the Light Music Club! Part 2 Season 8 Puella Magi Iris Magica Iris's Confession The Power of All Magical Girls Axew Is Found! Death Overshadows Us Is There a Way to Save You? Homura Akemi, Back as a Pokemon Trainer! Super Happy Crazy Fun Pokemon Tournament! Part 1 Super Happy Crazy Fun Pokemon Tournament! Part 2 Super Happy Crazy Fun Pokemon Tournament! Part 3 Super Happy Crazy Fun Pokemon Tournament! Part 4 Super Happy Crazy Fun Pokemon Tournament! Part 5 Super Happy Crazy Fun Pokemon Tournament! The Final Battle The Final Scene Relationships Ash-Izzy Relationship Ash-May Relationship Alejandro-Vanessa Relationship Baljeet-Katie Relationship Brock-Stacy Relationship Diego-Dawn Relationship Diego-Ursula Relationship Ezekiel-Miyako Relationship Finn-Charlotte Relationship Greg-Isabella Relationship Justin-Gardenia Relationship Lightning-Yukari Relationship Phineas-Teresa Relationship Scott-Tsumugi Relationship Trent-Sam Relationship Friendships Duncan-Isabella Friendship Iris-Homura Friendship SpongeBob-Sadie Friendship Teresa-Courtney Friendship Teresa-Dawn Friendship Isabella-Typhlosion Friendship Conflicts Isabella-Courtney Conflict Series Production Hollywood World had originally been planned to end on September 4, 2010 to start porduction on Total Cartoon Teams. But public outcry and the unpopular Total Cartoon Teams' ratings forced production to restart on December 18, 2010 (despite the fact that Total Cartoon Teams continued). Hollywood World's ratings have gotten stronger since. It is filmed on location in Hollywood, Los Angeles, Long Beach, San Francisco, Sacramento, San Diego, Santa Monica, West Hollywood, Beverly Hills, and Anaheim, California. However, Dudley Puppy, On the Pokemon Case was filmed in Las Vegas, Nevada. The series later went on hiatus on June 10, 2011 due to the creator taking a leave, but now she's returned, and the year-long hiatus ended on September 3, 2012, when Chim Training finally premiered. Filming ended on October 29, 2012, and the final episode, The Final Scene, premiered on March 26, 2013. Reception It was received well among critics, and it has a 78% rating on Rotten Tomatoes. Music Intros File:Total Drama Island opening theme high quality|Seasons 1-5 opening File:K On! Fuwa Fuwa Time|Season 6 opening File:【偽物語】ナイショの話をエレクトロにしてみた【REMIX】|Season 7 opening File:Ρυєℓℓα мαɢι мα∂σĸα мαɢιcα - ℓυмιɴσυѕ αмν|Season 8 opening 1 (Puella Magi Iris Magica - Homura Akemi, Back as a Pokemon Trainer!) File:Pokemon Battle Frontier Opening full|Season 8 opening 2 (The Super Happy Crazy Fun Pokemon Tournament arc) Endings File:Madoka - Shiho Kawaragi|Season 8 ending (except the last episode) File:CLANNAD - The palm of a tiny hand|Ending for the last episode More to come Insert Songs Real Songs *Miss You Love *Gives You Hell *Love Story *Rowin' Time *Can't Be Tamed *Once Upon A Dream *Paparazzi *It's A Whole New World *Hot N Cold *Naturally *Tik Tok *Stay My Baby *What I've Been Looking For *Caramelldansen *Your Love is My Drug *What Hurts The Most *Stand Up! (Battle Cry) *High Touch *What Does He Want? *Myself *Fude Pen ~Boru Pen~ *Eternal Snow *Best of Both Worlds *Fuwa Fuwa Time *Watashi no Koi wa Hotch Kiss *Pure Pure Heart *Tenshi ni Fureta yo *Love is War *Kuro no Kyousoukyoku *Super Love Songs! More to come once I've got this all figured out Original These songs are only performed in this series, with lyrics written by IchokaSuzumi666. *What Could You Believe? *Worry *We All Got A Bet *Almost At Johto *Now We're Going To Lose! *Travel to Sinnoh *Winners! *Forever *We'd Better *We Got It! *Wars between Rivals *Ready? More to come once I've got this all figured out Background Music File:Kimi no Soba de - Hikari's theme (instrumental) B|Kimi no Soba de (instrumental version b) File:Goodbye (Karaoke Instrumental) Kristinia Debarge|Goodbye (instrumental) More to come Category:TV Shows Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sequels Category:Hollywood World Category:Total Drama Island Crossovers Category:Pokemon stories Category:Anime Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Fan Fictions Category:K-ON! Category:Full Moon wo Sagashite Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:The Mighty B! Category:Rosario + Vampire Fan Fictions Category:Negima